3x3
by Will-Lehane
Summary: AU. Wasnt too long ago. . . That i didnt have three prophies revolving around my life. I wish i could get back to that time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Starts in 1st person. I've never done this before… make sure I'm doing it right. Also, it will switch back and fourth between first person and the 3rd person. 1st will be in italics. **

**3x3 starts now: **

_It wasn't too long ago that I could actually have a conversation that wasn't involving Magic, or anything unnatural. The past couple of months have been. . Well hell. I used to believe that everything wasn't up to me. That I didn't have any part in the universe, but then a couple of friends, and friends of those friends, showed me a whole new part of life that should be experienced. _

_My story all happened around the time Willow overdosed, Buffy fell in love, Faith got in a car accident. Spike, Gunn, Angel and Fred saved the world. And about the same time three different prophecies had us on our toes every step we took. Well, if I'm gonna tell it, I'd better do it right. To fully understand my story, I have to take you back to the day that The Burkles moved in._

Buffy's bedroom.

It was a beautiful day outside. Buffy lies sleeping in her bed. Unknowingly to her, Her best friend was climbing into her room via the window. The young woman climbed in the window with ease. Her pitch-black hair went to the middle of her back. She had on tight leather pants, and a bright red halter-top. She was carrying a black leather jacket.

She was very much the complete opposite of Buffy, whose beach blonde hair, just barley came down to her shoulder. Buffy woke up with a jolt, when her intruder turned on the radio. The sound of Bon Jovi filled the house. Buffy sprang up in her bed. Her lifelong best friend has done this every Saturday sense she could climb up to the top.

"Faaaith Lehaaaaane!"

Buffy screeched as she moved to close the window, wearing flannel "yummy sushi" pajamas. She moved to the closet to put some clean clothes on. Faith took that opportunity to turn off the music, and back away from Buffy's bad mood, she really didn't like waking up. But yet Faith loved doing it every week, after all it was only 7:30 in the morning. Buffy came out of her closet, wearing red leather pants, and a lavender long sleeve shirt. Buffy and Faith go to Dawn's room, the task always falling on them to wake up the kiddies. They would have to go do the same for Willow. They moved into

Dawns room.

"Down like a rock" Buffy whispers.

Faith just glares at her. They go to both sides of Dawn and start shaking the bed. Dawn just groans in response to this.

"You grown like your sister groans" Faith whines.

"And you whine like mine whines." Buffy replies.

Faith goes to take the covers away from the teen. She pulls them down to her ankles. Dawn is wearing a pink camouflage tank top and a long light pink skirt. She jumps out of her bed, and pushes the intruders out of her room, as she turns on the radio and the light. The house is now filled with the sound of Madonna's Die Another Day. Buffy and Faith run out to the street to escape the sound.

They get to the sidewalk.

"Look at that B." Faith says pointing across the street, Where a moving truck and workers are unloading furniture. Buffy and Faith exchange a glance, and start walking to the house. They don't notice their boyfriends walking up behind them. They continue walking up to the Mustang that pulled up. They walk up to the bright red car. There is a man driving wearing a bright green undershirt, with a silk over shirt, and nice black dress pants. The woman who looked around 20 in the passenger seat has long brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a brown suede halter top, with a tan mini skirt. The boy who looked around 18, sitting behind the driver was wearing a tight black muscle shirt showing off his enormous arms with faded black jeans, and big sunglasses. The other boy who looked around 16, was wearing surfer shorts, and a bright yellow shirt that could blind you if you looked directly at it.

Buffy and Faith stared at the boy with the tight shirt. The car pulled up to the curb Faith struts over and starts chatting up the boy.

"How did you get so hot? And why don't I know you?"

"Excuse me?" He looks up from a notebook that he was doodling in.

"Whats your name?"

"Xander. You?"

"Call me Faith. Everyone does."

"Is that your name?"

"Could be. You moving in?"

"Just in the sense of yes."

"Why you hitting on my girl?" Gunn says walking up with Scott. Faith turns around and starts blushing. Gunn sweeps her up into a kiss. Scott went over to Buffy, and puts his arms around her waist. The woman gets out of the car; Scott looks at her legs. Buffy slaps him for this. Spike and Angel, Willow and Dawn are sitting on the porch of The Lehane's house. The kid in the back of the car gets out, and starts helping the movers. The woman goes over to Gunn. Xander gets out of the car as everyone moves back to the Summer's house. The man in the Mustang puts the top up. Then steps out and go into his house with his youngest sun.

Xander and his older sister walk with Faith, Buffy, Scott, and Gunn. They go over to the lawn. Faith sits on Gunn's lap. Buffy and Scott sit on the swing. Xander and his sister just stand.

"So. You're moving in?" Gunn asks to Xander and the lady.

"Yeah, You are gonna be neighbors to our girls, You better look out for them." Scott adds.

Buffy and Faith both hit them for that.

"Yeah, We're moving in." Xander adds.

"That your girl?" Gunn asks.

Xander looks behind him, looking for his girlfriend. Not seeing her, he turns back around with a confused look on his face.

"Who?" He asks.

Gunn points to his sister.

"Eww! Fred is my sister!"

"Fred? Sister?" Faith asks

"Yes. And Yes"

"That doesn't sound like a girls name." Faith replies

"It's a nickname"

"For what?" Faith asks again.

"Her actual name." This chick was getting on his nerves.

"Which is?" She was going to hit this hot dude.

"Winifred" A small voice came out from the woman standing next to Xander. On instinct Xander pulled her close, she hid her face from the people that she just met. Spike, Angel, Dawn and Willow walk over to their families. Angel moves to sit with Scott. Buffy doesn't approve of this, so she gets up. In doing so, she caused Faith to get up off of Gunn also. The opposites go over to the other swing. They all get seated, or positioned around the deck just as a woman comes out of the Summer's house. She is wearing a nightgown and her hair is up in a messy ponytail. She is wearing bunny slippers. Buffy, Dawn, and Angel look up to her Buffy and Dawn run to her side.

"You shouldn't be walking around now."

They both say as they help her to a seat. Spike, Faith and Willow walk back to their house as their father poked his head out of the door. It was time to make the trip to get breakfast. Everyone went back to his or her separate houses.

_See everything looks just like a regular day in Sunnydale. This is where it starts getting complicated, even if it doesn't seem like it. _

_Now this is the part where I need to be clear. If you don't pay attention to this next happenings, you won't understand anything that I will show you. So if you don't understand, read it again, because you have too. I need you to understand that._

A couple of minutes pass. Buffy and Angel came out of their house, right as Faith and Spike came out of theirs. Buffy is now wearing a black knee-length leather skirt, and a red T-shirt. Spike and Faith seem to be arguing about something.

"It's bollocks, Fai! It's your brand of bollocks from the first to last." Spike yells coming out of his house

"No, you can't ever see the big picture. You can't see any picture!" Faith retorts

"I am talking about something primal. Right? Savagery. Brutal animal instinct."

"And that wins out every time with you. You know, the human race has evolved, Spike!"

"Oh, into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing wankers who could never hope to—"

"We're bigger. We're smarter. Plus, there's a thing called teamwork, not to mention the superstitious terror of your pure aggressors!"

"Plus we don't' have to cheat to win." Buffy tries to help Faith

"Yeeeaaah" – Faith recognizes Buffy is backing her up but the argument is kinda weak.

"It figures you'd take her side." Spike adds

"Well duh!" Buffy is taken back that Spike didn't know that

"Well I prefer to back winners." Angel says getting in the game

"Oh yeah you would, that's cause when it comes right down to it you guys all think alike. You think brawn always wins." Faith is getting mad

"Well it does" Spike replies

"Exactly." Angel helps

"But sometimes if you can get the right combination – and our guys are really big this year we look really promising." Buffy adds while moving to Faith's side

"It doesn't matter what year. They will never win. it's just the truth… Now you are starting to sound mamby-pamby." Spike says while looking confused

"What, why? Because I like their helmets? And the uniforms are cool. We have history behind us, we've learned from our mistakes and we're building a really well rounded game plan. It's about offense and defense. What is your team – huh? All brute and brawn and ooh ooh chest thumping male bonding power. Come one." Buffy babbles a little

"See B's on board here. We have tools. We can totally cook your guys with our gadgets and stuff"

"Yeah, but in the end, they're still a bunch of losers and they are never satisfied with what they have." Angel replies

"Losers? No way they are totally smart. They can make stuff happen – precision strikes and careful planning to draw the enemy out into the open."

"Yeah but in hand-to-hand they don't have a chance. When they're down in the dirt our guys will beat the snot out of your guys every time. And they have fire." Spike adds

"Yeah but our guys can get fire too." Buffy replies

"It's not like they don't know how to use it." Faith adds

"Not sodding likely. They have totally quote unquote grown past that. Lost the primitive drive, the hunger to survive." Spike is getting at something now

"But we draw up a nice game plan and take advantage of opportunities we create. Yeah every once and a while you might get a lucky punch in or a freak accident, but a good solid game plan is the key." Buffy is getting cocky

"But in the end Buff, it's who comes out the winner. Playing a game well doesn't necessarily mean you win it. You have to beat the guy down, take advantage of his weaknesses. Show no mercy." Angel really wants to win

"So what, you think mercy is a weakness?" Faith asks

"It is." Spike replies as Angel nods in agreement

"No its not." Faith says

"You just want it to be the way you want it to be." Spike adds

"It's not about what I want!" Faith screams

"I like their outfits better. Plus blue, pretty." Sensing the tension and trying to add comic relief, Buffy adds.

"Wait, what?" Faith is confused. Everyone then turns and looks at everyone else, very confused

"Blue, huh?" Spike asks.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone says at the same time

"Astronauts and cavemen" Faith says while Spike says

"Cavemen and astronauts" Spike says while Buffy says

"Charges and the Raiders" Buffy says while Angel says

"Raiders and the Chargers" Angel says

Because everyone was talking, nobody clearly understands anything anyone said.

"What?" They all say again

"What are you talking about B?" Faith says while looking at Buffy

"Football, you know sports, big sweaty men, helmets and a ball. You?"

"Astronauts verses cavemen."

"Oh bollocks!" Spike says while walking back towards the jeep.

"total waste of time." Angel follows Spike.

Everyone begins walking towards the jeep, they still have to go pick up some breakfast for the other people living on this block. As they walk faith mutters something unintelligible. Buffy looks at Faith as they walk

"I can't believe we just did that." Buffy says

"Me either. Your strategizing argument was quite persuasive though. And I can't believe we didn't figure it out when you were talking about the helmets." Faith adds

"Well it did kinda tie in when I was talking about the chest thumping. Astronauts wear helmets." Buffy replies

"Yeah, that was good, and did you see how mad Spike was. I though he was gonna pop his bloody noggin."

"Oh please don't you start doing it now." Buffy whines

"What?" Faith is confused again

"And what about Angel – he was all 'Mr. I'm going along with Spike guy' What's that about?" Buffy asks

"He's just a freak. But what do you expect? He likes Barry Manilo." Faith adds while getting in the jeep.

Yeah, I know Cavemen vs. Astronauts. It's not the smartest thing in the world. But it is very important for you to know about. I also just want to add that even though it seems like Angel is a suck up; there is a reason behind it. I'll explain that next. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------

Spike and Angel climb into the front, Spike is driving. Angel in the passenger seat, and Buffy behind Angel, With Faith behind Spike. Spike starts up the jeep, check his mirror and starts down the road. They sit in a silence for a little while, Angel decided to break the silence.

"So, Spike, you like the Raiders or the Chargers this year?"

"You kidding? Neither. Stealers all the way this year, Chargers always suck they've only been to the Superbowl one time and they lost so bad it was embarrassing. And the Raiders are out of their depth. They haven't been good since Madden left. They lost their fire." Spike really loves football.

"Yeah, that's true" Angel just nods

"You always agree... What's that about?" Spike asks.

Angel just looks at his thumbs and tries to pretend that he didn't hear Spike. But Spike won't give up.

"Listen to me, why don't you every state your own opinion? Why do you always agree with everyone else? Are you even paying attention? Angel!"

Spike was just about to give up when Angel responded.

"The last time I went against the flow, or whatever. State my own opinion? I did, the last time I did, everything went wrong, the way that it wasn't supposed to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Spike asks. Then when he didn't answer, he said

"What is he talking about?"

"Around that time that Dad…" Buffy trailed off.

"The time that Hank passed away. Buffy and Dawn wanted to go to Tahiti for vacation, but Joyce and Hank didn't . . ." Faith trails off.

"Joyce and Dad didn't want too, so we all went to Angel to be the tie breaker. Angel thought that . . ." Buffy trails off again

"I thought that everyone should stop coming to me with their problems. I was a senior, I didn't even want to be in the house, let alone be with my family."

Spike is amazed that everyone knows the story. But then again that didn't surprise him, He was in London when all of this happened. His family and theirs were very close.

"So he told them that they should just leave him alone, after all if they wouldn't come to his graduation, why should he be there for them?" Faith adds

"So he got in his car and left . . ." Buffy tries to tell it by keeping back tears.

"Hank got so mad, he took the other car and went after him. Hank found him at a bar . . . He was . . . "

"I was drunk, I had only been there for a couple of minutes and yet I had managed to chug six beers. He came storming in. Pulled me by my collar and dragged me into his truck bed. Then he took me home. And then . . ."

"He dragged Angel into the house, I was the only one up with Faith. Mom and Dawn had gone over to Giles'. He brought Angel into the house, and just dumped him on to the kitchen table. Then he just went upstairs into his bedroom, and locked the door."

"But that wasn't enough for Angel, he got off the table and ran after him. We chased after him up to the bedroom. That's when Angel lost it . . . He . . ." Faith chocks on the lump in her throat.

"He went up to Dad, and just hit him."

"We had never seen him like this. He wasn't hurt or angry, he just... beat him. And his face, it—it was just blank, like he had nothing left."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_As you can tell Spike had no idea that any of this had happened. These are tight knit families, so when they hide something, there is a really big reason behind it. So you can imagine when Spike found out that for 3 years the only people who he thought that he knew lied to him. _

_You can imagine how he felt: Hurt... No that doesn't quite cover it. Like when a member of your family gets hurt, or not even your family, maybe just your friend, but when they get hurt your world comes crashing down. Not because of the hideousness of the attack, but the fact that someone did that, and got away, and you couldn't do anything to stop it. You feel like you need to do something about it, but you don't know where to channel your anger. So you attack anyone who has anything to do with it. Family friends anyone you see on the streets who gives you a look that isn't the friendliest. And before you know it, you've taken a life from somebody else, because you have to avenge yours. _

_Maybe I should get back to the story? I don't know, I love to hear myself talk, as I'm sure you noticed. Anyway, the lovely people in the car are about to get tons of food, and that's not an understatement. Lets pick up right after we left off . . . _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike pulls into the Denny's drive through. The incredibly high-pitched voice answers.

"Welcome to Denny's! May I help you?"

"Yeah, stop yelling at me."

"Beg pardon?"

"Yeah, I'll have 6 number 8's. Along with the family bundle pack, cinnamon style."

"Will that be all?"

"Not even close, I would like 4 super-sized breakfast burritos. And 2 small breakfast bunch packs."

"OH. Kay. Will that be all?"

"No. I'll also have 3 medium Orange Juices. 3 Apple Juices. One triple chocolate mocha. One non-fat, decaf latte. Two black coffees. And a gallon of Soy milk."

"Do I dare ask?"

"Go ahead."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, that'll do it."

"Thank you for your order, your total comes too $86.59 Pay at the first window."

Spike moves the car along, while Faith and Angel each get out $40.

"You got 6.59 Spike?" Faith asks

"No, today isn't my day to pay, it's you and Captain Forehead."

"Buff?" Faith asks pleadingly

"Yeah, I got it."

She reaches in her right back pocket and finds a 10. She hands it to Faith who gives it to Angel, who gives all of the money to Spike. Who then gives it to the incredibly happy cashier Jessica. She accepts it gladly, then gives them $3.49 back. Spike keeps driving to the second window. The Cashier: Susan gives him all 8 bags of food.

Spike hands them to Angel who gives all of them to the girls in the back seats. Susan then hands all 10 drinks, in two carriers, Angel takes them as puts then into special holders in the car, all except 2 fit. Along with the gallon of Milk, which sits at Angel's feet.

The window closes, signaling that they have no more food. Angel is holding both drinks and keeping the milk steady. Buffy and Faith are trying to sort out which bags to hold, and which ones to set on the floor. They finally get situated, with one bag in-between both of their shoes. Each are holding two bags, and two bags are on the seat in-between both of the girls. Spike looks in the rear view mirror, at Faith.

"You all cool?"

"We're good."

Faith replies as, Spike starts back on the trail home. No one speaks the trail home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_You can tell that they've done that before huh? Well you'd be very organized if you did it every weekend sense you'd learned how to drive. Or at least until your older brother learned and forced you to come along, you and your 'sister' because you stayed at your neighbors house every night except on Sunday nights, because you actually cared about school back then. But now both of you just skip all of your classes, being a senior and having all the credits really is a sweet life. But yet all of your teachers expect you to be in class on time and do all of the work, so you thing 'what the heck, might as well do it.'_

_You're probably wondering how I know all of this huh? Well this is around the time my presence gets revealed, not that I don't love making you squirm with joy not knowing who I am. I can't keep it up much longer though… This starts the next day, nothing really happened that day anyway…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Morning mom," Buffy said with a huge smile on her face. She placed a kiss on Joyce's left cheek.

"Morning," Joyce answered with a small chuckle. "Someone woke up on the sunny side of the bed."

"Not just sunny mom. The fabulous, awesome night to come side of the bed." Buffy grabbed her and Faith a white cereal bowl.

"What's tonight?"

"Scott's New Year's bash," Faith answered. "I'm surprised how contained she is right now."

"This is contained?"

"Well, I was expecting back flips and possibly a cheer."

"Back flips? I can do a back flip. I'll do one right now." Buffy put her bowl down and readied herself.

"No, Buffy please," Joyce interfered. "I just don't want you hurting yourself. Or grandma's China."

"Cereal sounds like the best idea right now," Faith said, her lip pouty.

"You're right. A good day starts off with a good breakfast."

Buffy reached in the cabinet and looked hesitant between Cocoa Puffs and Lucky Charms. Buffy made up her mind and went for the box of Cocoa Puffs and poured herself a bowl.

"And this is a good breakfast?" Joyce asked.

"We're in high school mom. Fake chocolate and sugar are two of our four food groups."

"What are the other two?"

"Pizza and Prozac."

"Will you at least eat a banana?" Joyce asked, ripping one free from the bunch.

"Sure. I can have a banana." Buffy grabbed the banana from her mom after pouring milk in her bowl.

"Can you have a banana too Faith?" Joyce offered her one.

"Thank you Mrs. Summers." Faith put away the milk and followed Buffy upstairs after grabbing the banana.

The front door opened and Spike and Angel walked through.

"I'm just saying, if you're going to breast feed, can you at least do it somewhere private."

"Spike she's not gonna walk to a bathroom just to feed her kid."

"Well I'm not sure I feel comfortable living in a society where women breast feed openly."

"That's how the society feels about you." They trudged to the kitchen for some breakfast food. The Lehane's idea of food is Fruit Roll-Ups and beer. "Morning Joyce."

"Good morning Spike. Good morning son."

"Hey Joyce. You didn't happen to cook any scrambled eggs and bacon did ya?" Spike asked, plopping down on a stool.

"Actually, no I didn't. Would you like me too?"

"That would be-"

"Unnecessary," Angel intruded. "We can have cereal."

"We can, but eggs and bacon sounds simply-" Spike looked over at Angel who was giving him his 'don't tread on me' stare.

"Disgusting right now. Ugh, all the eggs and the… pig bits. I'm feelin' coo coo for Cocoa Puffs. Hold the sarcastic comments please." Spike knew the approaching remark once the words left his mouth.

Angel threw his hands up. "No comment." He grabbed two bowls and the Cocoa Puffs. "Pour mine too."

"What am I your little imp?" Spike asked.

"Would you prefer to eat the lint from your pockets?"

"Aannnd Pouring." Spike filled both bowls. Angel slid over the milk and then got them some spoons. Spike slid back the milk, after pouring the desired amount in their breakfast cereal. Angel grabbed a bowl and headed upstairs.

"It was a pleasure sitting in your kitchen Joyce," Spike schmoozed as he took his bowl.

"Well thank you Spike. I hope we can do it again."

"Count on it." Spike smiled and went up the stairs. Just as Spike and Angel went up, Buffy and Faith went down. They dropped off their bowls in the kitchen.

"Hey, Faith and I are going for a walk."

"Oh, alright. Just when you get back, We need to have a talk."

" 'Bout what?"

"Your father called. He wants to talk. I told him that I would talk to you about it before I would give him an answer."

"Thanks, but you can forget it, I don't care about him anymore."

"Alright, I'll tell him that you need some time to think about it."

"No, I don't need any time, I don't wanna see him."

"Please just think about it."

"I can't make any promises."

"I don't need a promise. Just think about it."

"I will."

"That's all I'm asking." With that said Buffy and Faith leave.

Buffy and Faith come into light, as they walk down the street. They are heavy into conversation. Buffy continues saying something at Faith doesn't wanna hear.

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I said no."

"I said why. Let's meet in the middle with a 'why no?'" Faith tries.

"It's too soon."

"It's been six months"

"Oh, and that's means I'm ready?"

"I never said that. I only want to know why."

"And I'm not ready. That should be enough for you."

"Oh come on Buffy. How long is it going to take for you to be . . ."

"I told you. I'm just not ready for it yet. After what happened with Spike."

"I told you, nothing happened."

"Because I stopped him!!"

"He wasn't going to do anything. You know him better then that."

"Really?? I mean Really?? He tried to."

"Operative word there is tried. He didn't do anything."

"But he would have!"

"You don't know that"

"And you do?"

"He's my brother, I know him better then anyone else"

"You weren't there"

"I don't have to be"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes; he knew what he was doing"

"So he's had experience. "

"Yeah. And he was going to take me down with him."

"Take you down with him? What do you mean by that?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't"

"Sure you don't."

"I'm not as smart or whatever, I don't just see things."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"Look, I didn't want to fight with you, I just want to know why you wont"

"Because of Spike"

"It's been six months. I thought that you would have moved on by now"

"It's not a matter of moving on as much as. "

"What? As much as what?"

"As much as I don't really want to be with Scott like that."

"And you do with Spike?"

"Well. Yeah."

"With everything that has happened?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes! You just got finished telling me that he was going to rape you. And take you down with him. And now you're saying that you want to be with him?"

"I'm still a . . ."

"You are?"

"You thought that I wasn't?"

"Well, Yeah"

"How could you say that!"

"Well, when I told you, you didn't really care."

"I was 14! Of course I didn't care."

"I thought it was because I was old news."

"No, it was because I didn't need to know."

"You don't need to know what happens in my life?"

"No, it was because, my whole life you were there."

"I'm Still Here."

"I hated not being able to do everything with you."

"What are you saying?"

"If you'd let me finish."

"Okay, go."

"Remember when we were three? And we made that pack? 'I B, take you . . ." Faith starts saying it with her.

"I F, take you B. Through the good time and the not so good. I will stand by you, in everything that you do'."

"'In everything that you do'. I guess you do remember. I remember when you told me, that you and Gunn had…Shown your love for each other."

"Yeah, B. Look."

"Let me finish! You didn't even tell me that you were going to, you just did it and then a week later I found out."

"I don't have time for this." Faith strides off into the road, She doesn't notice the truck coming barreling down the road. Buffy notices it.

"FAITH LOOK OUT!!!!!!!" Faith looks at the car, with eyes so wide they could show all the secrets of the world. She didn't even scream, she just let the car come towards her. The car was slowing down, but that didn't save her. It was just about to hit Faith.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh.. What do you think about that?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, new chapter.

Faith is looking down at the car speeding down the road. Angel runs up to her, mouthing something, but we don't know what. Faith pushes him out of the way right before it hits her. She flies ten feet down the road, and rolls to a stop by hitting the Stop Sign Square on her back. She measly groans in response. Her eyes looking directly ahead of her looking at Buffy whip out her phone and say 'help' then hang up. A second later in a cloud of smoke Willow appears with lightening surrounding her already black aura. Willow seems to glide down the road, putting up mental blockades on either side of the street, so no one would know what was happening. Willow lifts Faith up with one hand, they disappear in a swirl of lights.

_Look don't freak out. Everything will be o. . .well, it will get better. I can't tell you exactly what happened as she got hit, I wasn't there, and nobody explained it to me. But I can tell you what happened after Faith and Angel were omitted to the hospital. _

The hospital. Room 504: Faith is lying on a bed, sleeping. Faith has a cast on her left arm. And Band-Aids covering her face. She has an IV in her right arm. Buffy is sitting on the edge of the chair to the left of Faith.

The hospital. Room 505: Angel is sitting on a bed, playing with a spoon. He has a brace on his right ankle. But other then that nothing. Spike is sleeping in the chair next to him.

The hospital. Waiting room: Willow, Dawn, Xander, Gunn, Scott, Fred, Connor, Wood, and Kendra were all trying to sit patiently. But they weren't doing so well. Gunn and Scott were pacing in the middle of the room. Xander, Fred, and Connor were all playing cards. Willow was twiddling her thumbs. Dawn and Kendra were asleep on the couch. Wood was staring at the clock.

The hospital. Room 504: Buffy gets up from her seat, and goes into the bathroom. Within a minute she returns and sits down in the chair, she stares at Faith's black and blue face.

The hospital. Room 505: Angel has broken the spoon into ten pieces, he has now moved on to the plastic cup that the Jell-O came in. He has already thrown away the Jell-O. Spike is now in the corner, staring off into space.

The hospital. Waiting room: A doctor walks up to the group. Everyone is now awake, and congregating over next to the doctor. Gunn, Scott, and Wood get up first and stand with their arms crossed across their chests. Xander, Fred, and Connor stray in the background, not knowing what to do. Willow gets up last, and walks up directly in front of the blockade that Gunn, Scott, and Wood had made. They take a step back, knowing that she was the one to be talking to the doctor.

"How are they?" A shaky but forceful voice comes from Willow.

"Angel is fine. He has a fractured ankle. But other then that, just a few scrapes and browses. I recommend that he stays overnight."

Everyone just stares at him.

"And Faith?" Willow asks, trying her best to keep her black roots from forming, even though she knew that they would come. She reaches her left hand back behind her and Gunn takes it, knowing that she needs to be grounded.

"I'm afraid that Miss Lehane isn't doing as well as she should be."

Willow felt her eyes turning, she reaches her right hand back and Wood takes it. She tightens her grip on both Gunn and Wood, desperately trying to keep the darkness from coming. Willow had been focusing on herself, she didn't even notice that the doctor was still talking.

"If she does, and that's IF, she might not even be all there."

"What do you mean?" Gunn and Wood say at the same time.

"What the hell are you saying!" Willow screamed

"Miss, if you'd calm down. What I mean to say is that, she has a minor concussion to say the least. I can't tell the full damage until she wakes up. And I can't know for sure how long that will be. All I can tell you is that we are doing everything we can."

"Everything? How are you doing everything? Everything would be getting her to wake up. And you cant even do that!" Willow screamed

"Miss, if you'd just calm down..."

"If you tell me to calm down again!" Willow's roots were forming yet again. She didn't even try to stop them, they just kept coming. The doctor backed up as a lightening aura swirls around her, then he turned around and walked away. He knew better then to aggravate a pissed off witch.

The hospital. Room 504: Willow walks in. Her aura is normal now, except for her hair. Buffy has a face red and puffy from crying.

"How are you doing Buffy?" Willow asks calmly even though her hair was pitch black.

"How do you think I'm doing?"

"Good point"

Buffy starts telepathically talking to Willow.

"_What am I going to do will? I can't lose her."_

"_You wont"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_You just have to trust me on this"_

"_I trust two people. Me,"_

"_And Faith yeah, I know."_

"_How do you know? You can't"_

"_Because not too long ago, Faith said the same, only in more words."_

"_Really? I never figured Faith for 'with the words' ya know?" _

"_Yeah, I know."_

Gunn walks into the room. He walks up to Faith right as Faith stirs into wake. She opens her eyes. Various sounds of joy come from everyone, then they all say:

"Your awake!"

"Faith!"

"Baby"

Faith just looks around the room, with a confused look on her face.

"Who—Who are you people?" She asks

Fade to black.

Sorry that its so short. Didnt have a lot of time to work on it. You wont be getting an update for about a week. Have to wait for the next chapter to get proofed first.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, new chapter. Thanks to all who had reviewed, made me want to hurry and get this chapter done.

8888

"Who—Who are you people?" She asks. Everyone looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Gunn says

"What are you people doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." Willow says hoping that she would understand.

"So you just . . . What? Wanted to see how long it would be until I would wake up?"

"That's what we do when our friends get in accidents."

"What?"

"An accident, ya know, something bad, misfortunate." Gunn replies

"No, friends."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Your all my friends?"

"Yeah, for at least 10 years." Buffy says

"How can you say that."

"Because you've been calling her every night at 9:00 on the dot sense you could remember the number." Willow says

"How could you know that?"

"Well, I'm your sister, Willow."

"Really?"

"Yah. And I'm your best friend, Buffy, going on 17 years in February." Buffy replies

"And you? You don't look like me." Faith says to Gunn, not knowing who he is.

"I'm, Gunn, your boyfriend. Of like 3 years now."

"Really?"

"Yes." Everyone replied

"So you all know me?"

"Of course we do honey." Willow replies.

"And I know you?"

"That's how it works." Buffy says

"Okay. So I know you, and you know me."

"Yes"

"Willow, Buffy, and Gunn?"

"Yes."

"Those are strange names."

"Excuse us?" Buffy and Willow say

"What?"

"Strange names, do I have to remind someone of a certain Faith"

"Why, which religion are we?"

"Jewish. But that's not the point"

"So why did you bring it up?"

"Okay! Anymore questions?" Buffy asks, not liking where this is going

"Yeah, you all know me, and I know you."

"That's not really a question." Gunn says

"Yeah, who am I?" Everyone looks deeply concerned.

Fade to black.

8888

Resume conversation in the hospital room between, Faith, Buffy, Willow and Gunn.

"Wait. . . What do you remember?" Gunn asks

"I don't know.. things, Numbers. Animals. Flossing"

"But not us." Gunn replies, feeling like she's not all there.

"Or me." Faith gets teary "I don't remember me."

"You're Faith Lehane. You got in an accident, but you're safe now." He moves foreword, she flinches back. "Its OK. We-we're friends. We just wanna make you better."

"Accident?"

"Whats important is that you're safe." He replies

"I don't wanna sound all 'movie of the week', But I think you might have amnesia" Willow says

"What are you talking about?" Faith says, getting worried.

"Just trust us." Buffy says

"Why should I trust you? I have no reason to trust any of you. You show up in my room. Waiting for me. How should I know that you didn't put me here? And all your doing is trying to figure out if I don't tell on you? I have no proof."

"What do you expect us to do? How would we know all this about you? You broke your elbow when you were 9 because you fell down my stairs."

Buffy pointed to the scar on Faiths arm. Faith's eyes turned to examine it.

"You were so scared that I wouldn't come to your birthday party last year, that you called it off, saying that you didn't want anything even though we threw you a surprise party. Don't you remember?"

Gunn and Willow showed concern in their eyes and nodded as Buffy spoke.

"And when you walked in you threw a punch at me, thinking I was an intruder, I still have the mark. See?"

Buffy pointed to her upper lip, grabbed it and showed the larger scar underneath. "What does that say?"

"It says nothing, I don't know who you are, hell I don't even know who I am."

"Well listen to us, we're trying to tell you." Gunn adds

Buffy takes a step closer and touches her arm where the scar is.

"We care about you Faith, and we want you to know that we're here for you. We'll help you, we'll do whatever we can. Don't you know you're the one," her voice cracks, "the one that wakes me too early every weekend. You've been there for me through everything."

Buffy's getting upset and tears start to well in her eyes.

"Shut up."

Buffy is surprised at the outburst "Faith?"

"It's okay Faith," Willow sees Buffy getting upset, "We just wanna help you Faith"

"DONT say that. I have no proof that it's my name. Until I do, you don't call me that."

"Why would we lie to you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of here. Now."

"What?"

"I mean it. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." With that said Buffy, Willow and Gunn left the room, silently hoping she would tell them to come back. But she never did.

8888

Okay, thanks for reading, review if you wanna. I'm gonna take suggestions as to what to do next. Anyone have anything they wanna see? I'll try my best to include it.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

Okay, so my computer crashed.. So i have no more chapters to finish this. the good side, My BETAS had the next chapter saved!! Give it up for the BETAS!!!! I'm thanking everyday. I should upload the new chapter sometime in the next two or three weeks. Dont give up on it! It'll come

Thank you to all who have read it this far.

Will-Lehane-


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long, with my computer crashing.. . But i got this up. Wee!! Thanks to everyone reading this, you've made it all worth is. Special thanks to my Betas, You guys worked so hard on this. Okay, Faith has just thrown all of her friends out of her hospital room. And again, Italics are thoughts. This is all I have so far. Let's see what happens . . .**

Faith watches them leave. She tries to sit up, but is interrupted by a stinging on her arm; it is now that she notices that there is an IV in her wrist. She proceeds to remove it and throw it on the floor. She then lifts herself onto her elbows and sits up. She whips the covers to the right side of the bed. She swings her legs over the side, only do discover, that they are beaten, almost all of her legs are purple, covered with stitches and medical patches. Faith proceeds to stand up. She staggers a while. Small steps at first, trying to moves her legs. She moves towards the door and closes it. After finishing her task, she moves towards the bed and notices the blood stains on both the sheet and bed. She grimaces at the sight of the blood. She shrugs it off and covers the splotches with the sheets. She looks at the bed.

_Its all right I guess._

She notices a mirror on the table filled with assorted toiletries. Three bottles of shampoo and conditioner each. One bar of soap. Faith walks up to the table. She looks around the room.

_Pretty bare._

She notices an incasing next to the door. She picks up all the toiletries and staggers over to the new incasing. She pushes open that door to realize that it's a bathroom. Complete with shower. She lays all of the toiletries on the countertop and looks herself over in the shower. Hair is blood drenched, has a nasty looking cut above her left eyebrow. Faith looks around the bathroom and notices some clothing next to the toilet. She looks them over. Leather boots, faded blue jeans ripped around her thighs and knees, a black tank top, and a long blood red duster. Faith looks down at herself.

_Hospital gowns, not flattering._

She takes the shampoo and conditioner over to the shower. Faith throws them in, all landing upright, she notices. She turns the shower on and tests the water.

_Perfect._

She discards the gown and steps into the stream of water. While the water is massaging her neck She thinks back to the blonde she had met earlier.

_Betty? No... Bethy? That's not it. Maybe Bobbie? No. That can't be it. Oh!! Bunny. It was Bunny. No that's insane. Who would honestly name their child Bunny? That's just cruel. Hmm.. Buffy. Was that her name? What ever her name is she started crying. Maybe they do know me? No, just go with your instincts Fai... Fai? Fai?? Where did that come from? Great, you can't remember anything, but you have a pet name for yourself, that's just wonderful._

Faith picks up the shampoo bottle off of the drain. She notices her abdomen has a huge scar all the way across. She traces the line with her pointer finger.

_Okay, that's really scary. What happened? Do I even wanna know? I'd bet Bunny knows what happened. I'm gonna hafta talk to her about that. Once I get this smell off me._

She fumbles, opening the cap a while. But finally gets it open. She quickly lathers her hair. Testing how far her arms could move while rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She bends down to pick up the conditioner. She steps out of the steam of water. Faith then wrings the water out of her hair, and opens the container and puts the conditioner on.

_Vanilla._

She stands and traces the tile while it sets. After about a minute she steps back into the spray of water, not being a patient person. She rinses the conditioner out of her hair and shuts off the water. Faith wrings her hair once more and grabs the towel resting on the hook right outside the shower. She steps out of the shower and wraps herself up in the huge fluffy towel.

_Pink isn't really my color. Okay, that's nice Fai. How would you know that? Well I'm still me I would know these things. But I lost my memory; maybe I do like pink. But I might not. Erg! Enough with the decisions okay! I've had enough of this mind crap. Shut up brain._

Faith takes a hand towel and wipes the mirror off. She stares at herself intently, while she picks up a comb and runs it through her hair. She sets the comb down and finds another towel and dries off her legs before slipping on her panties. Faith then drops her towel and puts on her bra. She then pulls on her jeans, and zips them up. Faith finds a studded belt on top of the pile of clothing, and pulls it through the loops of her jeans. She stares in the full-length mirror on the back of the door.

_That's all right I guess. Love the belt. Wonder if this is how I dress? I'm sure that B…? Crap, I thought I had it a while ago. B? Come on Fai, you know this! Its just gonna be B then ya dope. I could always ask B if this is how I used to dress. Even if I don't trust her. Her and all of those friends of hers. Who was the other girl? And that dude said we dated. I don't believe that at all. I mean yeah, he's hot in an obvious way, but is that all I want?_

Faith continues to take the hand towel and rub her head vigorously, trying to speed her hair drying. She takes the towel and lays it on the counter, she proceeds to take the bigger pink towel and hang it back up. She opens the door, watching as the steam escapes. She turns back around and picks up the pile of clothing on the floor. Faith takes them over to the bed and lays them down.

_What am I doing? Just gonna camp out in a hospital room? I can't do that. I'm sure they want to keep me here though. But they can't. I'm my own person. Not sure who I am though. I might have to call B in fact._

Faith moves toward the door. Pulling it open to see if anyone was there. There were in fact, orderlies and nurses running around, to the left was a waiting room. Lots of people in there. To the right was a nurse's station. And in front was a hallway that looked to end with an elevator. Faith silently closes the door and steps back into the room. She looks at the bed, and walks over. She picks up the ankle socks and puts them on. Faith then puts on both boots.

_Can't stay here. Gotta keep moving._

She finds a wallet on the ground next to her bed. She bends down and opens it and looks at the Identification in it.

Faith Lehane 16 years of age Sunnydale High Valid Parking Pass ID number: 03037307

Faith then pulls out a driver's license.

Expires 03-03-06 N8039730 CLASS: C

NAME: FAITH LEXI LEHANE

ADDRESS: 1630 REVELLO DRIVE

ADDRESS: SUNNYDALE CALIFORNIA 92589

SEX: F HAIR: BRN EYES: BRN HT: 5-06 WT: 123

RSTR: NONE

Faith puts both of them back into the wallet and skims through the money.

_'Bout three hundred dollars, not to shabby._

She puts the wallet in her back right pocket. Faith stands back up and grabs the tank top and puts it on. She walks back and fourth from the bed to the door, looking at herself in the mirror every once in a while. Faith stands in the middle of the room, looking at the window to her left, then to the door on her right. She straightens her back while spreading her legs shoulder-length apart. She took a deep breath before bending down and touching her fingertips to the floor. Faith moves her hands toward her right leg. She pulls herself down on her leg, her left leg slides down on the floor. She squeals lightly as she falls to the floor. Once she is on the floor, she continues to stretch her legs. She flips and is in pushup position. Faith hesitantly does a pushup. She smiles and does twenty more easily. She adjusts herself now with only her left arm on the ground, the right behind her back. She does ten pushups with her left arm then switches and does ten with her right arm. She rolls onto her back staring at the ceiling. Faith adjusts herself so her feet are on the bed, and is slanted with her hands on the ground. She does an inclined pushup. She does ten before her arms give. Faith lets out a squeal while falling on the floor. While pulling herself into a sitting position, She wipes the sweat off her forehead. Faith stands up and pulls herself to do a summersault. She stops halfway through and pushes herself up by her arms. She adjusts herself and moves her right arm in from of her left, then moving her left. She 'walks' over to the wall. Faith leans against the wall with her body. Her arms are extended fully shoulder-length apart on the floor. She hesitantly pulls herself down to the ground, when her head touches the floor she pushes back up. She moves her body away from the wall now going up and down all on her own. After a while she is breathing heavily and sweat is dripping off her forehead. Faith drops down and lies looking at the ceiling. While trying to regain her breath Faith notices her shirt is clinging to her stomach. Faith gets up and moves toward the bathroom mirror and plays with her shirt before sliding down the wall and panting. She crawls to the middle of the room, and lies on her back. Once regaining her breath, Faith pulls her knees up into sit-up position. She places her hands crossover her chest, holding onto her neck. She does a sit-up easily. She does twenty more. Now in-between each sit-up she punches twice, first with right, then with left. Then she switches. Faith leans back after around 100 sit-ups. Her legs slide down on the floor. Faith is panting. She pulls her legs to her chest and in one fast move is flipped up standing. Faith walks into the bathroom. She takes one of the disposable cups and fills it from the sink. She throws the cup away after drinking.

_So I'm in shape. That's a relief. I like that flipy thing must have been hard to learn. Oh well nothing I can do about it now. I gotta get out of this place._

Faith closes the bathroom door, and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

_Damn, I'm not too. Now . . . what's here that they won't miss?_

Faith rummages through the drawers in the bathroom. Out of the top drawer she pulls out toothpaste mouthwash and a toothbrush. In the second one down she finds a toiletries bag. Finally in the last one there is a box of tampons.

_Hmm . . . Can't hurt._

Faith rips open the box and empties it into the bag, throwing the toothpaste and mouthwash as well. She moves over to the shower and grabs the soap, shampoo and conditioner; she adds them to her bag as well. Faith strides out to the bed, she looks through the drawers in the side table, all she finds is a pad of paper and three pens. She slips on the duster, completing her outfit. She puts the toiletry bag in the hidden pocket of the duster. She puts the pens and paper in her front left pocket. She moves over to the window. She undoes the latch and pushes it open. She looks down.

_Hmm, Phone line, Electrical and . . . what is that? Cable? I'm gonna go with cable._

Faith swings her left leg over the windowsill and looks back toward the door. She pulls her leg back in and shuts the window. She walks over to the door and puts her hand on the handle.

_Screw it._

Faith walks briskly toward the window, lifts it up and slides her right leg out the window. She sits on it windows frame testing it then pulls her left leg through. Faith having a vague notion that she was athletic too . . . Jumped out and spun as her hair whipped around in the air, duster flipping around. She does a twist and summersault before landing safely on the ground below, in a crouch position. She jumps up and looks behind her, seeing a Dumpster, Faith runs toward it. She runs up and lunges toward it throwing her hands out and doing a cartwheel on top of the Dumpster. Faith jumps up and curls up like a cheerio, she twists in mid-air, coat and hair fluttering behind her. She lands square on her toes; she slips off her duster and sets it on the ground. She runs toward the wall switching from running and cartwheels. Once Faith reaches the wall she stops and extends her arm latching onto the fire escape with her left hand. She reaches with her right hand and grips on, pulling herself toward the side. Faith hangs for a minute swinging back and fourth, after about a minute she has stopped swinging. Faith pulls herself up, doing a pull-up. She smiles as her biceps flex with each move. Faith easily does twenty pull-ups. Faith relaxes her arms, panting. She takes her left arm and wipes the sweat from her forehead, before putting her hand back on the pipe. Faith hears a sound in the distance, and immediacy drops from the pipe. She sprints back to her duster that she left on the ground unguarded. Right as Faith slips the duster on two large beefy men walk toward her.

_Look its beer gut and bald guy._

**And thats all i got folks.. Who wants me to continue it?? RnR please!!**_  
_


End file.
